


Duel By Duet

by wishful_stargazer



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Resurrected Phantoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishful_stargazer/pseuds/wishful_stargazer
Summary: The pen is mightier than the sword: Luke and Julie duel by lyric.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie Peters/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Random_booklovers favourite Juke fics





	Duel By Duet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ephemeral_Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [such a cruel love (loving you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549874) by [Ephemeral_Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/pseuds/Ephemeral_Joy). 



> This whole story grew out of one line: “He said, she said: your body's a temple.” "such a cruel love" is a completely different tone and mood, but wow, what a story. 
> 
> Because I am a strange human being, I conflated that with both worship and health...and could not shake this song loose. Anyway, I warned Ephemeral_Joy they might one day get this piece of utter cotton candy gifted to them, and here it is. 
> 
> The music is from Jake Scott and Josie Dunne: "CWJBHN" (Can We Just Be Happy Now) because I have no talent for musical composition. Everyone should go listen to their version because it is amazing if you are unfamiliar with it, which I was until another fanfic writer referenced it. Lyrics are mine.
> 
> Lyric Notes:
> 
> Primary chorus starts with:
> 
> "Bring me the finest of herbs" (and matches the Jake/Josie line: "Even if it doesn't work out...")
> 
> Secondary chorus starts with:
> 
> "Holding you cures all the pain" (and matches the Jake/Josie line: "And all that I know is...")
> 
> And in the bridge, the line:
> 
> "And it’s all happened before" matches NOTHING (and is actually BETWEEN "Even if it doesn't make sense" and "Can we just be happy now")

** January 4, 2026 **

Three more hands would have been nice. 

Since there weren’t any signs that he was going to sprout an extra appendage in the next five minutes, Luke tucked his song journal between his denim-clad legs, slipped his guitar strap around his neck, stuck the top of the restaurant bag in his mouth, and applied both of his actual hands to getting the door open. The deadbolt on their apartment worked...but only just barely. If he shoved it into place with one hand while turning the key with the other he could generally get the door open. 

Motif met him at the door and he gave her a quick scratch behind her long ears. The rescue rabbit stretched up toward his knee and waited to be picked up. “Yeah, that’s going to be a second, kiddo,” he informed her, keeping his teeth closed around the handle supporting his breakfast. He hobbled inside trying to keep his journal from hitting the floor and dropped his keys on the TV tray. Finally mostly unburdened, he pitched the notebook full of compositions onto the breakfast table, dropped his breakfast beside it, and jogged to the fridge in their tiny kitchen. 

“One carrot for you, one more cup of coffee for me,” he whispered, picking the rabbit up, presenting her with her breakfast, and letting her nestle happily into his arms. “Let’s see if your mom can sleep a little longer.

“The thought is appreciated but it’s not happening,” Julie’s voice interjected from the direction of their queen-sized bed. Separated from the main living area by a little half wall, it more suggested privacy than actually provided any.

“Well, then, come have breakfast,” Luke answered. “I got you an egg and cheese croissant, if you want it.” 

Julie laughed. “Luke, it’s January 4th! We’re only three days into our resolution to get healthier and you’re having fast food at 9 am?” He heard her bare feet hitting the concrete floors she loved so much as she came up behind him and kissed the back of his shoulder good morning. 

He set Motif down with her carrot and turned around for a proper greeting. 

“Mmmm,” she muttered. “Coffee.”

He handed over his mug. “You know what’s mine is yours.”

She sipped once, then again, and smiled up at him with a hint of mischief. “You know what’s mine is yours, too, right? Sure you don’t want some of my green smoothie?”

He shuddered. “Nick is a sadist. And you’re obviously a masochist. How have we known each other since I was seventeen and I’m just learning this about you now? Green smoothies. Lentil pasta. Am I really supposed to play until 3 am on sunflower seeds and an occasional raisin?”

She crossed her arms and stared at him. “It’s not that bad. And you even said you liked the lentil pasta.”

“I mean it’s fine…”

“And you would think a guy who once died from a questionable hot dog would be a little more careful about what he eats...now that he’s alive and eating again…”

“Well, sure, but I didn’t expect you and Nick to put your heads together and take all the fun out of food.”

“He’s a registered dietician and exercise physiologist! He knows what he’s talking about.”

“Mhmm…” Luke nodded knowingly. “And what was the first thing he had to say to you?”

Julie winced. “No more cigarettes. Not even one. And, FINE, last night I had one. It was my first since the 31st. I’m a work in progress, okay?”

He wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and spun her around. “We all are, Julie. We all are.”

*****

The good-natured debate spilled over into band practice, just a little.

Alex offered, “We’re doing fine with it so far, but we have to figure out how to do something besides broiled salmon eventually. Willie swears he’s growing scales.”

Reggie just flexed a bicep “Flipping tires is my new favorite thing. Carrie won’t admit it but I’ve caught her drooling a time or two when she thinks I’m not looking at her.”

“Yeah, but my girl ALREADY drools over my body, Reg,” Luke argued.

“Oh, yes,” Julie sighed, clasping her hands and collapsing onto her keyboard as if she were fainting. “I melt at the very sight of your giant...ego.”

Luke made a pained expression and clutched at his heart as if she had broken it. He was still hamming it up when Alex knocked his sticks together to count them down for the next number.

*****

That evening Luke skipped dinner (it wasn’t the food, Reggie came over and made bbq pizza with chicken breast, caramelized onions and turkey ham.) Instead he sat scribbling in his notebook all evening.

He left her the blender on the breakfast table, already loaded up with frozen fruit and veg. Next to it was a single piece of paper. She picked it up and scanned it.

_Your body is my temple and I don’t worship you with kale._

_Ganja’s still my favorite leafy green…_

_I’m distracted by the view I get when you inhale…_

It continued from there. An entire verse and a chorus packed with metaphors. She laughed in spite of herself. “Two can play this game, buster,” she said, before scribbling something on the page.

Luke wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he’d expected, but it definitely wasn’t the one he received. Not a word, smirk, giggle, or even a playful poke. Just silence and the same sheet of paper back the next morning with a few spelling edits. And a second verse. AND a second chorus.

_The ruby wine I pour for me and you._

_Tobacco isn’t incense but I’d burn some to your icon_

_‘Cause you’re the deity I rely on_

He knew a challenge when he saw one. Slipping the tip of his tongue out through his lips Luke bent back over the paper, his brow wrinkling in concentration. 

It came back to him, of course. And Julie had written “Only four lines in the bridge? Weak sauce Patterson.”

She’d added a second bridge. And an additional tweak on the chorus. Luke’s eyebrows shot up. “Three choruses? Someone thinks they’re pretty fancy _._ ” 

Just to make his point he added one more, slightly sexier twist at the end. Then he held on to the paper until he introduced the song...at band practice. 

Julie blushed. But she was up for it. As she always was. One of the many, many things he loved about her.

_LUKE:_

_Your body is my temple and I don’t worship you with kale_

_Ganja’s still my favorite leafy green_

_I’m distracted by the view I get when you inhale_

_Though I try not to make a scene._

_I never knew that I could ever feel like this_

_I’m lighting candles to your smile_

_Grant me a prayer or maybe just a little wish_

_And my heart sings out like a choir._

_Bring me the finest of herbs_

_Bring me the earliest of blooms_

_Dance with me under the moon_

_Around the light of a pagan pyre_

_Stay up ‘till the robins chirp_

_Collapse in the dawn’s perfume_

_Lay there until afternoon_

_We’ll feel the burn of divine fire._

JULIE:

In church we used to dip our fingers in the sacred pool

Now your tears make me feel brand new

Eyes of holy water sparkling bright as jewels

Or ruby wine I pour for me and you.

Tobacco isn’t incense but I’d burn some to your icon

‘Cause you’re the deity I rely on

**BOTH:** **  
****Bring me the finest of herbs**

**Bring me the earliest of blooms**

**Dance with me under the moon**

**Around the light of a pagan pyre**

**Stay up ‘till the robins chirp**

**Collapse in the dawn’s perfume**

**Lay there until afternoon**

**We’ll feel the burn of divine fire**

**Holding you cures all the pain**

**Brings the rainbow after the rain**

**My faith is restored again**

**And you’re deep inside my soul**

**If I have something to confess**

**To consecrate, or to bless**

**No matter how I’ve transgressed**

**You just keep on making me whole**

_LUKE:_

_The Norse say the gods will die_

_Buddhists say life is pain_

_And it’s all happened before_

_And that it will again._

JULIE:

I don’t need to think twice

I’ll be your sacrifice

**BOTH:**

**Take me to straight to paradise**

**Heaven is right here in your lips**

**In a single swerve of your hips**

**You can bring a solar eclipse**

**And you’re deep inside my soul**

**If I have something to confess**

**To consecrate or to bless**

**No matter how I’ve transgressed**

**Beneath your body I’m whole.**

**Holding you cures all the pain**

**Brings the rainbow after the rain**

**My faith is restored again**

**And you’re deep inside my soul**

**If I have something to confess**

**To consecrate, or to bless**

**No matter how I’ve transgressed**

**You just keep on making me whole**

**You just keep on making me whole.**

**Beneath your body I’m whole.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I warned you there was no plot!! I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Comments appreciated!


End file.
